Automatic bandwidth allocation may enable a device associated with a label-switched path (LSP) to automatically adjust a bandwidth reservation based on an amount of network traffic associated with the LSP. At the expiration of an adjustment interval, a maximum average bandwidth may be compared to a reserved bandwidth of the LSP. If the LSP requires additional bandwidth, a new path may be set up based on the maximum average bandwidth.